SDK, on the sets
by pinksnow
Summary: ever wondered what happens behind the scenes on the sets of SDK?watch as our favourite SDK characters drive the director crazy.enjoy the OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

hi everybody! pinksnow here. This is not the first Sdk fic I've written, but it is my first Sdk fic on it is based on the anime not the manga, hope u guys like it!

words in italics are thoughts.

this is the behind the scene action on the sets of Samurai Deeper Kyo!

**SDK, On the sets….**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 1, Take 1, ACTION! "

" I'm Kyo. Demon eyes.." Kyo paused.

" CUT! "

" Why did you stop! " asked the director.

" I forgot my red lenses. " Kyo answered sheepishly.

Everyone, " O.o "

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 1, Take 2, ACTION! "

" I'm Kyo. Demon eyes…" Kyo started.

In walked Sakuya, wearing an extremely tight, extremely low neckline, frilly, pink top and a black micro-miniskirt.

Kyo got a nosebleed.

Director yelled, " CUT! ".

Maybe we should move on to the next scene.

**xxxxxyyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 2, Take 1, ACTION! "

" I'm just an ordinary cosmetics seller, Mibu Kyoshiro…."

" CUT! Kyoshiro, we don't want to know your real profession! Grrrrrrrr….. " the poor director was pulling his hair.

" Heehee, so I made a boo-boo. But they are really good, you know? My cosmetics, I mean! " Kyoshiro laughed nervously.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 3, Take 1, ACTION! "

" I'm not interested in any other girl, except Yuya-han! " Benitora declared jubilantly.

' _That's right. Keep going…' _the director prayed.

Suddenly, Benitora noticed something out of the corner of his eye. " SAIZO, YOU CREEP! KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAW'S OFF MY YUKIMURA! " he yelled, enraged.

" CUT! " the director started tearing the script into itty-bitty pieces.

" Boy, what a chauvinist. See if I go out with him again…." Yukimura frowned, as Saizo sympathetically patted his head.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

Two guards arrived on the set, dragging a furiously kicking and struggling Sasuke.

" Dammit! Let me go! I don't have time for this stupid shoot! I have to go home and watch my anime! You don't understand how important this is. MAKUBEX IS GOING TO TAKE OVER MAZE CITY! " he protested, shouting at the top of his lungs

" Here, Sasuke-chan. Have this. " Yukimura sighed, handing Sasuke a box full of lollipops.

" Whatever. " Sasuke sniffled and sulked, as he started sucking on a strawberry lollipop, his favorite.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 4, Take 1, ACTION! "

" I have no right to worry about those two…… I'm a sinner…." Sakuya murmured, sadly.

" Sakuya-sama…." Kosuke sympathized.

" I ….. slept with both Kyo and Kyoshiro…… and I….. really enjoyed it both the times…." Sakuya admitted guiltily.

" NO WAY! " Kosuke's jaw dropped to the floor.

" CUT! " the director started doing an angry dance.

" And I really thought you were going out with me! " both Kyo and Kyoshiro started crying pools of anime tears.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 5, Take 1, ACTION! "

" Kyo-sama is beautiful….." Okuni murmured wistfully, as Yuya listened wide-eyed.

" But….. Migeira-sama is so much more….. beautiful….." her eyes shimmered.

" CUT! " the director yelled, swallowing a handful of aspirins, as Migeira blushed a beet red in a corner of the set.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 6, Take 1, ACTION! "

" KYO! " Yuya yelled, pointing her 3-barrel revolver at his chest. " KYO! " tears welled in her eyes, making them glitter like emeralds.

" Answer me, Kyo! DID YOU REALLY KILL MY UNCLE! " she screamed in a shrill voice.

" CUT! Damn it, woman! It's your brother who is supposed to be dead! "

" eh heh heh… sorry…" Yuya apologized, feeling a little stupid.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 7, Take 1, ACTION! "

" …… " Yukimura remained quiet, as Kyo patiently waited.

" CUT! Yukimura, this is the part where you actually say your lines! " the director reminded him, exasperated.

" I know…. It's just that…. I can't remember a single thing.." Yukimura fidgeted nervously, biting his lips.

' _Who was the baka who gave him the role of a genius? ' _by now, the director was quite busy, banging his head on the nearest wall.

" Does…. Does everyone hate me now? " Yukimura trembled and made the cutest, shimmery, shiniest puppy eyes.

' Awwwww….. darn those puppy eyes! That's the reason I fell in love with him in the first place….' Everyone on the set was thinking simultaneously.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 8, Take 1, ACTION! "

" I'll never forgive you, Kyo. And I'll never give you your body back! You… YOU PROMISED ME! You promised me that you would marry me and let me cook for you, in our very own penthouse! How could you break your promise, Kyo? I hope you are angry. More than that, I hope you suffer! " Akira seethed and Kyo turned as red as his lenses.

" CUT! Why can't you people keep your personal lives out of this? " the director wailed like a sick seahorse, crying rivulets of anime tears.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai deeper Kyo, Scene 9, Take 1, ACTION! "

" Onime no Kyo. Why is it that my heart is not filled with joy at our dramatic reunion? " Hotaru demanded and Kyo held his sword in a defensive position, as intense background music played in the background.

" Earlier when I used to give you my laptop, you used to fix the bug in five minutes, my heart used to quiver with excitement….. but…. yesterday …. when I gave it to you …. you broke it. Compared to the earlier Kyo, the Kyo now….. seems like a worm…."

" Not now! " Kyo pleaded.

The director fainted.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

All further shoots were canceled due to an unexpected nervous breakdown on part of the director. Can anyone guess why?

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

( so what did u think of it? I usually don't write comedy but this just came to me. it's not the most original plot, but it was fun to write! if u liked my ficcie, don't forget to tell me. Just leave a review! pinksnow looooooves reviews. Bye for now! )


	2. Chapter 2

hi there! second chappie is here! **A big, big thank u to all my reviewers!** u guys really made my day .

also a big thankies to all the readers of this ficcie. i hope u all like this chappie as well!

Disclaimer: I forgot about the disclaimer thing before. Sdk is not mine. ( sniffles, Why God, Why!)

On with the story.

After two days of therapy, director-san was able to return to the fated sets. What misfortune awaits him next?

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 10, Take 1, ACTION! "

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE BODY ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIBU'S WORK OF ART! " Shatora shrieked as Sakuya trembled.

" Unforgivable…." Shatora murmured ominously, giving Sakuya a nice, tight slap.

" HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA! " something unexpected happened. Sakuya tackled Shatora and now had her nicely pinned to the ground.

" CUT! " numerous cross marks appeared across director-san's forehead.

" Gomen ne…. Judo training….. It was a reflex action….." Sakuya got off Shatora, while the latter sniffled in pain.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 11, Take 1, ACTION! "

" No… I don't think I can defeat you…." Yuya squeezed her eyes shut as Demon eyes Kyo hovered over her, smirking in amusement.

" BUT I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS! I can't die like this! I HAVE TO FIND THE MAN WITH A CROSS SHAPED SCAR ON HIS BACK! I heard he makes the best apple-pies in town! Until then…"

" CUT! Yuya-san, this is no time to be thinking about apple-pies! Grrrrrrrrr…….." the director started growling.

" Sorry. I didn't have breakfast…..and I heard he makes really nice apple pies…."

Yuya mumbled an apology. Director made a mental note to check out the aforementioned apple-pies.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 12, Take 1, ACTION! "

" Your sword belongs to a man who has not won! That's the sword of losers! Because of that you can't take that one last step! You can be killed if you do that! You can't defeat me while remaining at a completely safe distance. Because you have something to live for…" Nobuyuki furiously clashed swords with Yukimura.

" Of course I do! I just won a lottery and a candle light dinner date with Sakuma Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper! I'm living for that! Why would I want to die! " Yukimura answered passionately.

" CUT! Why do you want me to suffer from high blood pressure, Yukimura! " the director wailed but nobody was listening.

" No Way! ", " Yuuki-chan! How lucky! ", " You have to bring me an autograph! ", " Be sure to ask him for a goodnight kiss! " All the crew members were crowding around a now pink Yukimura.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 13, Take 1, ACTION! "

" Just as I thought, Kyo and Kyoshiro are at the centre of the world's corruption. " Migeira spoke gravely.

" Kuso! No way! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT WE'RE WITH THE YAKUZA! You.. Are you a detective or something? " Kyo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, nuzzling his sword.

Everyone, " O.o "

" C….Cut…." the poor director squeaked.

' _So I've got gangsters on my set….. this isn't going to end well….'_ He wiped his brow with a light pink handkerchief, courtesy of Yukimura.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 14, Take 1, ACTION! "

" So…. I loved a fated man, huh? " Okuni murmured from where she was tied in the dungeon.

" Tell me about it. That guy is doomed. Kyo's gambling debts still run in millions…. And he still hasn't told Hotaru that he broke his camcorder too….he still hasn't paid for the plushies his dog destroyed at the last anime convention….. even Sasuke-chan's favorite Makubex plushie was….. by Kyo's dog…." Sakuya spoke softly.

" You're kidding…." Okuni murmured hoarsely.

" Then there's the cocaine addiction…. And when Akira finds out that Kyo was cheating on him right from the start…." Sakuya continued in her sniffly voice.

The director had passed out a long time ago as he realized that his lead actor was probably going to be assassinated. ( Yukimura and Saizo were trying to revive the poor director with the help of smelling salts and smelly socks. )

" KYO… " Sasuke, Hotaru and Akira towered above the aforementioned fated man, as the set was filled with ice, fire, thunder and lightning.

( luckily, the cockroach that he is, Kyo managed to survive! )

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 15, Take 1, ACTION! "

" Wait, Sasuke! Weren't you the one who said you would follow Yukimura-sama, no matter what path he chose! " Saizo pleaded, jumping between Yukimura and Sasuke.

" True. " Sasuke brandished his sword. " BUT I WON'T FOLLOW A TAIL WHO WAGS HIS DOG FOR THE MIBU CLAN! " he spat out scornfully.

" CUT! " The director hollered.

" Umm, Sasuke-chan, dog wags tail. Tail does not wag dog…." Yukimura was explaining to the young actor.

" Whatever. Who wrote these stupid dialogues anyway? " Sasuke muttered, folding his arms crossly.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 16, Take 1, ACTION! "

" That's the same question I have, Kyo-san. You will get unpredictable power when you get your body back…" Yukimura narrowed his eyes. " What do you want to do then? " he murmured, as Migeira looked on.

" Its assured. I'll kill Mibu Kyoshiro because he sealed me in this hell and regain the title of ' The Foxiest '! That's it. " Kyo answered.

" CUT! Keep your personal ambitions out of this, KYO! " the director sobbed silently.

' _You still have a long way to go to do that! '_ Kyoshiro smirked proudly.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 17, Take 1, ACTION! "

" It's a parting gift from Kyo. Although he borrowed money from me, he didn't stop to say goodbye to you. " Yuya handed something to Yukimura.

' _Wasn't it supposed to be a vessel of Sake? '_ director, Yuya and Yukimura thought simultaneously.

" Why this is…_Moon Drops_……perfume from Paris…. I had no idea Kyo-san felt this way about me…." Yukimura looked up in shock and wonder.

" So you will o out with me…..? " Kyo shyly peeked from behind the tree.( there is a big tree in the scene )

" CUT! Don't make confessions during a video shoot! What's wrong with you people ! " director was getting high Bp.

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 18, Take 1, ACTION! "

" May I leave a message for Kyo-san? " Yukimura asked accepting the vessel of Sake from Yuya.

" Don't dye, Kyo. Don't dye. It'll result in hairfall…."

" CUT! Yukimura! Give him beauty tips after the shoot is over! " The director fumed but also made a mental note to stop dying his own hair. Beauty tips from Yukimura should not be ignored….

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

" Samurai Deeper Kyo, Scene 19, Take 1, ACTION! "

" Shatora, where are you going? " Shinrei questioned.

" I'm going to see the elders for instructions. " Shatora answered.

" Isn't it the opposite? " Shinrei narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean? " Shatora stopped.

" I mean do not seduce the elders for your own interests! " Shinrei shot back, venomously.

" He is talking from experience. " Kyoshiro appeared out of nowhere, to tease the other actor.

" Amen. " Kyo and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

" SHUT UP! " Shinrei protested, all red and cute, while Shatora smirked in satisfaction.

" CUT! " it was time to cart away the poor director on a stretcher…..

**xxxxyyyyzzzz**

( originally I was not going to write a second chappie but I managed to write one, so I decided to post it anyway! I do hope u guys like it . For those who don't know, although I'm sure all of u do, Sakuma Ryuichi is a hot character from the shounen ai anime Gravitation. If u liked this chappie, don't forget to tell me )


End file.
